List of Badged Games
A comprehensive list of all 1287 badged games on Kongregate. It is used mainly by the Wikia editors as a reference to see which games already have an article page. You are encouraged to create and improve on any of these pages!! The red names represent games that do not have an article page. Any editor with knowledge of such a game is welcome to create an article page. ''Even a stub with just a little bit of information can get the ball rolling. ''Most of the already existing game article pages may still lack information, even on the longer article pages. The more editors that contribute, the better and more nuanced an article becomes. Remember to keep any contributions relevant, objective and informative. In order for this list to stay relevant, it needs to be kept up to date at all times. *10 *10 is Again *10 More Bullets *2048 Flash *300 miles to Pigsland *3D Logic *3D Logic 2: Stronghold of Sage *3 Slices *3 Slices 2 *400 Years *40xEscape *4 Differences *50 years (graphical) *5 Differences *6 Differences *9 *99 Bricks *Accelerator *Achievement Unlocked *Achievement Unlocked 2 *Achievement Unlocked 3 *Achilles *ACTION TURNIP!!! *A Dance of Fire and Ice *Adapt or Die *A Duck Has An Adventure *The Adventures of Red *Adventure Story *Aether *Age of Heroes: Conquest *Age of War *Agony: The Portal *Aground *Air Pressure *The Alchemist *Alice is Dead - Ep 1 *Alice is Dead - Ep 2 *Alice is Dead Episode 3 *Alien Anarchy *Aliens Kidnapped Betty *Aliens Must Die : The Jupiter Wars *All That Matters *A Matter of Caos: Episode 1 *A Matter of Caos: Episode 2 *A Matter of Caos: Episode 3 *A Matter of Caos: Episode 4 *Amberial *Amberial: Nebulosa Realms *American Racing *Amorphous+ *Ancient Origins(flying fish) *Anika's Odyssey *Animal RaceWay *Animation Throwdown *Another Cave Runner *Another Small Favor *Anti-Idle: The Game *Antimatiere *AntiVillain (-OneShot-) *AntiVillain 1 - Welcome To Chaos City *Apocashop *Apokalyx *Apple Worm *Arachnophilia *Areas *Arkandian Crusade *Arkandian Explorer *Arkandian Revenant *Army of Destruction *Arzea *A Small Favor *A small talk at the back of beyond *Asteroids Revenge III - Crash to Survive *Astroflux *Astrox *Async Racing *The Awakening RPG *Awesome Tanks *Axon *B29 Assault *BackDoor- Door 1 *BackDoor- Door 2 *Back to the Cubeture (1) *Back to Zombieland *Backyard Monsters (removed) *Balance Balls 2 *Balloon in a Wasteland *Balloon Invasion *Band Of Heroes *Barons Gate 2 *BasketBalls *Battalion: Arena *Battalion Commander *Battalion Commander 2 *Battalion: Ghosts *Battalion: Nemesis *Battalion: Vengeance *Battle Beavers *BattleCry *Battle Dawn *BattleHand *Beam Ball *Bearbarians *Bear in Super Action Adventure *BeGone: Guerra *Bela Kovacs and The Trail of Blood *Belial Chap. 2.5 *Belial Chapter 2 *Beloved *Berserk: The Cataclysm *Berzerk Ball 2 *Besieged 2 Infinite *Bible Fight *Billy the Pilot *BioGems *Bit Battles *Bit Blast *bit Dungeon *Bit Heroes *Bitzy Blitz *Blockage *Blocks *Blocks With Letters On *Blocky XMAS *BloodRealm *Bloody Fun Day *Bloons Super Monkey 2 *Bloons TD 5 *Bloons Tower Defense *Bloons Tower Defense 2 *Bloons Tower Defense 3 *Bloons Tower Defense 4 *Bob the Robber 2 *Boo! *Book of Mages: The Dark Times *Boomshine *BoomsticK *Boom Town *Boss Battle *Boss Slayer *Bot Arena 3 *Bowmaster Prelude *Box Clever Level Pack *Boxhead: 2Play Rooms *Boxhead: The Zombie Wars *The Bravest Hunter *Brawlin' Sailor *The Breach *Breach *Break the Limits! *Brute Wars *Bubbles 2 *Bubble Sky *Bubble Tanks *Bubble Tanks 2 *Bubble Tanks 3 *Bubble Tanks Arenas *Bubble Tanks TD 1.5 *Bubble Tanks Tower Defense *Bubble Tanks Tower Defense 2 *Building Rush *Building Rush 2 *Bullet Audyssey *Bullet Heaven *Bullet Heaven 2 *Bullet Time Ninja *Bullseye (Interstellar Marines) *Bunny Charm *Bunny Flags *Bunny Invasion 2 *Bunny Invasion: Easter Special *Burrito Bison *Burrito Bison: Launcha Libre *Burrito Bison Revenge *ButtonHunt *ButtonHunt 2 *ButtonHunt 3 *Cactus McCoy *Cactus McCoy 2 *Caesar's Day Off *Caesary *CalcuDoku Light Vol 1 *Call of Gods *Campaign Game: General Election *Canabalt *Caravaneer *Cardian *Cardinal Quest 2 *Card Monsters *Cargo Bridge *Cargo Bridge 2 *Caribbean Admiral *Castaway *Castaway 2 *Castaway Island TD *Castle Crashing "The Beard" *Castlewars *Castle Wars 2 *Castle Wars 2.5 *Castle Woodwarf *Casual Gameplay Escape *Cat God vs Sun King *Cat God vs Sun King 2 *Cat in Japan *CellCraft *Cell Warfare *Champions of chaos *Champions Of Chaos 2 *Chaos Faction 2 *Chibi Knight *Christmas cat *Chronotron *Chuck the Sheep *Cirplosion *City Siege 2 *City Siege 3: FUBAR Level Pack *City Siege 3: Jungle Siege *Civiballs *Civiballs 2 *Civilizations Wars *Clarence's Big Chance *Clash of the Dragons *Clockwords: Prelude *Closure *Cloudstone *ClueSweeper *Coaster Racer *Code Red *Coinbox Hero *Coins *Collapse It *colorfill *Color Link-a-Pix Light Vol 1 *Color Link-a-Pix Light Vol 2 *Color Pic-a-Pix Light Vol 1 *Color Pic-a-Pix Light Vol 2 *Coloruid *colourPod *colourPod 2: dimensionPod *Colourshift *Coma *Command & Control *The Company of Myself *Continuity *Contract Wars *Cover Orange 2 *Cover Orange Players Pack *Cover Orange Players Pack 3 *Creeper World 2: Academy *Creeper World 3: Abraxis *Creeper World: Evermore *Creeper World Training Sim *Creeper World: User Space *Critter Forge *Crunchball 3000 *Crusaders of the Lost Idols *Crush the Castle *Crush The Castle 2 *Crush The Castle 2 PP *Crush the Castle Players Pack *Crystal Saga *Crystal Story *Crystal Story II *Cube Colossus *Cube Escape: Arles *Cube Escape: Birthday *Cube Escape: Case 23 *Cube Escape: The Cave *Cube Escape: Harvey's Box *Cube Escape: The Mill *Cube Escape: Seasons *Cube Escape: Theatre *Cubito Mayhem *Cuboy: Cubeture 2 *Curl Up and Fly! *Cursed Dungeon *Cursed Treasure 2 *Cursed Treasure: Don't Touch My Gems! *Cursed Treasure: Level Pack! *Cyber Chaser *CycloManiacs *CycloManiacs 2 *Cyclomaniacs Epic *... :D *Dangerous adventure *Dark Cut *The Darkside Detective *Dawn of Darkness *Dawn of the Dragons *Days of Monsters *DDTank *Dead Detective vs Nine Deaths Cat *Deadly Neighbors 2 *Deadly Neighbours *Dead End St. *Dead Metal *Dead Zed 2 *Death Dice Overdose *Death Vegas *Death vs. Monstars *Death vs Monstars 2 *Decision *Decision 2 *Decision 3 *Decision:Medieval *Deeper Sleep *The Deepest Sleep *Deep Sleep *Defender's Quest (lengthy!) Demo *Defend your Honor! *Demolition City *Demonrift TD *Demons Down Under *Demons Took My Daughter *Demons vs Fairyland *Depict1 *Desert Moon *Desktop TD Pro *Desktop Tower Defense 1.5 *Diamond Hollow *Diamond Hollow II *Dibbles 2: Winter Woes *Dibbles 3: Desert Despair *Dibbles 4: A Christmas Crisis *Dibbles: For The Greater Good *Dibbles: Pro Pack *Diepix Arena 2 *Diggy *Dillo Hills *Dillo Hills 2 *Dino Run *Dinowaurs *Disaster Will Strike 2 *DJManiax *Dodge *Doeo *Dog Eat Dog *Dojo of Death *Dolphin Olympics 2 *Don't Escape *Don't Escape 2 *Don't Escape 3 *Don't Look Back *Don't Shit Your Pants *Doodle Devil *Doodle God *Doodle God 2 *Doodle God Blitz *Do You Know Flash Games? *Dragon Age: Journeys *Dragon Age Legends: Remix 01 *Dragon's Call *Draw-Play 3 *Dream Car Racing Evo *The Dreamerz *Dreams *Dream World *Drift Runners *Drone Wars *DuckLife3: Evolution *DuckLife 4 *Duck, think outside the flock *Dude and Zombies *Dungeon Defender *Dungeon Developer *Dungeons of Kong *Dynamic Systems *Dynetzzle *Earl Grey and This Rupert Guy *The earl octopusor *Earn to Die *Earn to Die 2012 *Earn to Die 2012: Part 2 *Earn to Die 2: Exodus *Edmus *Effing Meteors *Effing Worms *Effing Worms 2 *Effing Worms - Xmas *Electric Box *Electric Box 2 *Elemental Balance *Elements *Elements of Arkandia *Elephant Quest *ELEPHANT RAVE *Elona Shooter *The Enchanted Cave *The Enchanted Cave 2 *The End *endeavor *Endless Migration *Endless War 5 *The Endless Zombie Rampage *Enigmata *Enigmata 2: Genu's Revenge *Enigmata: Stellar War *Enough Plumbers *Epic Battle Fantasy 2 *Epic Battle Fantasy 3 *Epic Battle Fantasy 4 *Epic Boss Fighter *Epic Boss Fighter 2 *Epic Coaster *Epic Combo! *Epic war *Epic War 2 *Epic War 3 *Epic War 4 *Epic War 5 *Epic War Saga *Epic War VI *Epsilon *ESCAPE *Escape From 26 *Escape from really boring island 3 *Escape the Red Giant *Ether Cannon *Ether War *The Everloom *Evo Explores *Excit *Exit/Corners *Exit Path *Exorbis 2 *Experimental Shooter *Experimental Shooter 2 *Exploit *Factory Balls *Factory Balls 2 *Factory Balls 3 *Factory Balls 4 *Factory Balls, the Christmas edition *Fade *Fairway Solitaire *The Fancy Pants Adventures *Fancy Pants Adventure: World 2 *Fancy Pants Adventure: World 3 *Fantasy Kommander *Fantasy Online *Faraway: Puzzle Escape *Farm of Souls *Fat Slice *Fear Less! *Feed the King *Feudalism *Feudalism II *filler *The Final Death Wish *Finding my Heart *Fisher-Diver *Five Minutes to Kill (Yourself) *Fixation *Flagstaff: Chapter One *Flagstaff: Chapter Three *Flagstaff: Chapter Two *Flaming Zombooka 2 *Flaming Zombooka 3 : Carnival *Fleeing the Complex *Flight *Flood Runner 3 *Flood Runner 4 *Focus *Fold *Folds -- Origami Game *Forbidden Arms *Forge of Gods *Formula Racer *Formula Racer 2012 *Four Second Frenzy *FPA: Sneak Peek *FPA: World 1 Remix *FPS-MAN *Fracuum *Fragger *Frantic *Frantic 2 *Frantic 3 *Frantic Frigates *Freeway Fury *Freeway Fury 2 *Freeway Fury 3 *Frog Fable *Frontier *Frozen Islands *Full Moon *Galaxy Online *Game of Thrones Ascent *Gamma Bros *The Gate *The Gatekeeper *Gateway I *Gateway II *GemCraft *GemCraft chapter 0 *GemCraft - Chasing Shadows *GemCraft Labyrinth *Generic Defense Game *Get Off My Lawn *Ghost Hacker *Ghost Hacker 2 *Ghostscape *Giants and Dwarves TD *Gibbets 3 *Give Up *Glean *Glean 2 *Glissaria *Globetrotter XL *GlueFO 2.0 *Gluey 2 *Grand Prix Go *Granny Strikes Back *Gravitee *Gravitee 2 *Gravitee Wars *Great Dungeon in the Sky *Great Game 1/5 *The Great Siege *The Grey Rainbow *Grid16 *The Grinns Tale *GunBot *Guy of My Dreams *Hacker vs Hacker *Hack Slash Crawl *Hands of War *Hands of War 2 *Hands of War 3 *Hands of War Tower Defense *Hanna in a Choppa *Hanna in a Choppa 2 *Harry Quantum: TV Go Home *Hat Wizard *Haunt the House *Heavy Weapons *Hedgehog Launch *Hedgehog Launch 2 *Heir *The Heist *Hello Worlds! *Help the Hero *Help! It's the Unfinished Shadow Game *Heroes of Gaia *Heroes of Glory *Heroes of the Realm *Heroes Tactics *Hero's Arms *Hexagon *Hex Blocks Puzzle *Hexiom *Hexiom Connect *High Te *Hippolyta *hitBox *Home *Homerun In Berzerk Land: Berzerk Ball *Home Story: 1971 *Hood Episode 1 *Hood Episode 2 *Hood Episode 3 *Hood Episode 4: Memories *Hook *Hordes and Lords *Hostage Crisis *Hover Bot Arena *How Dare You *How to Raise a Dragon *I Am An Insane Rogue AI *Icarus Needs *The Ice Temple *Icycle *Icy Fishes *Icy Gifts *Icy Gifts 2 *I Have 1 Day *The Illusory Wall *I Love Traffic *ImmorTall *Immortal Souls: Dark Crusade *Impasse *Imperfect Balance 2 *Incursion *Incursion 2: The Artifact *Indestruct2Tank *IndestructoTank! AE *Infectonator 2 *Infectonator : World Dominator *Inferno Legend *Infinity Inc *Innkeeper *Insectonator *Insectonator: Zombie mode *Interlocked *IntoSpace! *Into Space 2 *intrusion *The I of It *I Remain *i saw her across the world *i saw her standing there *i saw her too, with lasers *I wish I were the Moon *Jacksmith *Jelly Escape *JellyGo! *Johnny Rocketfingers *Johnny Rocketfingers 2 *Johnny Upgrade *The Journey Home *Jumpcat *Jumphobia *JumpingLine *Jump Out! The Box *Jump Out! The Pinball *Kaleidoscope Reef *Kamikaze Pigs *Kana Warrior / かなウォリアー *Katwalk *Kick The Critter *Kids Vs. Ice Cream *Kids Vs. Santa *Kill the Heroes *Kill the Plumber *Kingdom of The Wind *Kingdom Rush *Kingdom Rush Frontiers *Kingdoms CCG *King's Bounty: Legions *King's Guard *klocki *The King's League *The King's League: Odyssey *Knightfall 2 *Knightmare Tower *K.O.L.M. *K.O.L.M. 2 *Kongai *Kongregate Chat *Lab of the Dead *LARRY and the GNOMES *The Last Canopy *The Last Door Ch.4 - Ancient Shadows *The Last Door - Chapter 1: The Letter *The Last Door - Chapter 2: Memories *The Last Door - Chapter 3: The Four Witnesses *Last Legacy: Null Space *The Last Stand *The Last Stand 2 *The Last Stand: Dead Zone *The Last Stand: Union City *Learn to Fly *Learn to Fly 2 *Learn to Fly 3 *Legacy of a Thousand Suns *Legacy of Heroes *The Legend of the Golden Robot *Legend of Kalevala *Legend of Pandora *Legend of the Void *Legend of the Void 2 *Legends of Kong *LethalRPGDestiny 2: Conquest *Level Up! *light-Bot *Lightbot 2.0 *LightSprites *The Light Temple *Line Game *Linx *Linx: Hard Set *Lionheart Tactics *Liquid Measure 2 *Liquid Measure 2 Dark Fluid Level Pack *Little Red Riding Hood *Little Wheel *Live Puzzle *Live Puzzle 2 *Live Puzzle 2 Christmas *loops of zen *Love *Loved *The Love Letter *Lucky Tower *Lucky Tower 2 *Luminara *MAD: Mutually Assured Destruction *Magic Quest: TCG *Magi: The Fallen World *Magnetized *The Majesty of Colors *Man in Gap *The Man with the Invisible Trousers *MARDEK RPG: Chapter 1 *MARDEK RPG: Chapter 2 *MARDEK RPG: Chapter 3 *Mardi Gras Mayhem *Mastermind: World Conquerer *Master of Fortresses *Max Damage 2 *Max Mesiria Chp1 RPG *Max Mesiria Chp2 RPG *Maze Stopper 2 *me and the key *Meat Boy *Meat Boy (map pack) *Mechanical Commando *Mechanical Commando 2 *Medical School *Medieval Cop 8 -DeathWish- (Part 1) *Medieval Cop 8 -DeathWish- (Part 2) *Medieval Cop 8 -DeathWish- (Part 3) *Medieval Cop - Adam and Eva *Medieval Cop - Dregg Me To Hell *Medieval Cop - How the Grump Stole Christmas *Medieval Cop -The Invidia Game - Part 1 *Medieval Cop -The Invidia Game - Part 2 *Medieval Cop -The Invidia Games - Part 3 *Medieval Cop V - The Secrets of Lucifer's Wings *Medieval Rampage 2 *Medieval Shorts *Medieval Shorts 2 *Medieval Shorts 3 *MegaDrill *Memohuntress *Mezzo: Winter Edition *Miami Shark *Microbe Kombat *Micro Olympics *Midas' Gold Plus *Midnight Spooks *Midnight Spooks 2 *Mighty Knight *Mighty Party *Millika Village *MindScape *Mine of Sight *Min Hero: Tower of Sages *Mini Commando *mini Tower Defence (mTD) *Mission in Space : the lost colony *Mob Wars: La Cosa Nostra *Moby Dick 2 *Moby Dick - The Video Game *Momentum Missile Mayhem 2 *MoneySeize *Monster Arena *Monster Bark *Monster Battles: TCG *Monster Clearer *Monster Legions *Monster Master *Monster Saga *Monsters' Den *Monsters' Den: Book of Dread *Monsters' Den Chronicles *Monster Slayers *Monty's Moon *Moonlight Differences *Moon Waltz *More Bloons *Morningstar *Mr. Bounce *Mu Complex : Episode One *Mu Complex : Episode Two *Mud and Blood 2 *Multitask *Multitask 2 *Musaic Box *Museum of Thieves *Mushroom Madness 2 *Mushroom Madness 3 *Mushroom Revolution *Music Bounce *Music Catch *Music Catch 2 *- Music in Motion - *My "Dear" Boss *My Friend Pedro *My Little Army *My Pet Protector *My Pet Protector 2 *Mystery IQ Test *Mytheria *N3wton *Nambers Level Pack *Nano Kingdoms *Nano War *Naruto Online *Necronator *Necronator 2 *The Necronomicon *Neon Race *Neon Race 2 *Nether Runner *Neverending Light *Newgrounds Rumble *New Star Soccer *New York Shark *The Next Floor *Next, Please! *Nick Toldy and the Legend of Dragon Peninsula *Nightmare Runner *Ninja Bear *Ninja Hamsters vs Robots *Ninja Painter *Ninja Painter 2 *Ninja Slash *Ninja Warz *Nodes *NoNoSparks: The Ark *NoNoSparks: Genesis *no-one has to die. *Notebook Space Wars 2 *Notebook Wars *Notebook Wars 2 *Notebook Wars 3: Unleashed *No Time To Explain *Not To Scale *Nuclear Eagle *Nuclear Outrun *Obey the Game *Obliterate Everything 2 *The Ocean Around Me - Week Two *Once Upon A Life *One and One Story *One Step Back *Onslaught2 *oO *Open Doors *Open Doors 2 *Orbital Decay *Orbital Onslaught *Orbular *Oroboros *Outernauts *Outpost:Haven *Paladog *pandas BIG adventure *Panda's Bigger Adventure *Pandemic 2 *Pandemic: American Swine *Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! *Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! - Kongregate Version *Papa's Burgeria *Papa's Cupcakeria *Papa's Freezeria *Papa's Hot Doggeria *Papa's Pancakeria *Papa's Pizzeria *Papa's Taco Mia! *Papa's Wingeria *Parachute Retrospect *Particles *Party Of Heroes *The Peacekeeper *Pel *Penguin Overlords *Penguinz *Perfect Balance *Perfect Balance 2 *Phage Wars 2 *Picma - Picture Enigmas *Picma Squared *Pillage the Village *Pirate Defense *Pirateers *Pirates of the Undead Sea *Pirates Vs Ninjas *Pixel 2 *Pixel Legions *Pixelo *Pixel Purge *Pixelvader *Pixoji *PlanetDefender *Platform Racing *Platform Racing 2 *Pocket Creature PVP *P.O.D. *Pool Live Pro *Portal Defenders *Portal: The Flash Version *Pre-Civilization Bronze Age *Pretentious Game *Pretentious Game 2 *Pretentious Game 3 *Primary *Prizma Puzzle Challenges *Proke *Protector *Protector IV *Protector IV.V *Protector: Reclaiming the Throne *Psychout *pulse *Pumpkin Remover 2 *Punk-o-matic 2 *Pursuit of hat *Pursuit of hat 2 *PUSH *Puzzle Fuzz: Episode 2 *Pwong 2 *Pyro *Pyro II *Qoosh *Questmore *Questopia *Race The Sun *Race Time *Racing Comrade! *Ragdoll Achievement 2 *Ragdoll Avalanche 2 *Ragdoll Cannon Four *Ragdoll Invaders *Rage 3 *Raid Brigade *Raiders took my dog *Raze 2 *Raze 3 *Reach the core *Reachin' Pichin *Reactance *Reactance 2 *Realm of Empires: Warlords Rising *Realm of the Mad God *Rebuild *Rebuild 2 *Red *Red Ball 4 (vol.1) *Red Remover *Red Remover BLAST *Red Remover Player Pack 2 *Redshift *Refraction *Reincarnation: ADDO *Reincarnation: All Hallow's Evil *Reincarnation: A Taste Of Evil *Reincarnation: The Backfire Of Hell *Reincarnation: The Clergy Of Unholy *Reincarnation: The Evil Next Door *Reincarnation: The Final Happy Hour *Reincarnation: Let The Evil Times Roll *Reincarnation: Out to Sea You Die *Reincarnation: Riley's Out Again *Relic Of War *Relive Your Life *Remnants of Skystone *Renegade Racing *Renegades *Reprisal *Rhomb *Ring Pass Not *Rings *Rise of Champions *Rise of Mythos *Roadkill Revenge *Road of the Dead *Road of the Dead 2 *Road Of Fury *Road Of Fury 2 *Robot Dinosaurs That Shoot Beams When They Roar *Robot Legions *Robot Wants Fishy *Robot Wants Ice Cream *Robot Wants Kitty *Robot Wants Puppy *Rogue Fable II *Rogue Soul *Rogue Soul 2 *Rogue Quest - Episode 2 *rotaZion *Royal Squad *Royal Warfare *RPG Shooter: Starwish *Rullo *Run *Run 2 *Run 3 *Run Elephant Run *Running Fred *Sacred Seasons 2 MMORPG *Sacred Seasons MMORPG *Sacred Treasure *Samsara Room *Sandbox Hero *SandStorm Racing *Santa Rockstar: Metal Xmas 3 *Sarah's Run (preview) *Save to Kill *Save Toshi *Saving the Company *SCGMD4 *Scope: First Blood *Scriball *Scribble! *Seedling *Seed of Destruction *Sentry Knight *Sentry Knight 2 *Sentry Knight Conquest *SeppuKuties *Seven Deadly Sins *The Several Journeys of Reemus *The Several Journeys of Reemus: Chapter 1 *The Several Journeys of Reemus: Chapter 2 *The Several Journeys of Reemus: Chapter 3 *Several Journeys of Reemus Chapter 4 Beastly Blackhole of Bureaucracy *Shadowland Online *Shadowless *Shadowreign RPG *Shadow Snake 3 *ShellShock Live *ShellShock Live 2 *Shield Defense *Shift *SHIFT *SHIFT 2 *SHIFT 3 *SHIFT 4 *Shoot Pixels *Shop Empire 2 *Shop Heroes *Shopping Cart Hero *Shopping Cart Hero 2 *Shore Siege! *Siege Knight *Sieger *Sieger: Level Pack *Sierra 7 *simian.interface *SkullFace *Sky Island *Sky Quest *Slayaway Camp *Sling Junior *Slingoween *Smileys-War *Smoking Kills *Snail *Snail Bob *Snail Bob 2 *Snail Bob 3 *Snail Bob 4 Space *Snail Bob 5: Love Story *Snail Bob 6: Winter Story *Snail Bob 7: Fantasy Story *Snail Bob 8: Island Story *Snailiad *Snakes On A Cartesian Plane *Snowman Attack *Soccer Physics *Socrates Jones: Pro Philosopher *Solarmax 2 *Sola Rola - The Gravity Maze *Solipskier *Song for a bird *Sonny *Sonny 2 *The Soul Driver *Soviet Rocket Giraffe Go Go Go! *Spacecraft *Space Flash Arena *The Space Game *The Space Game: Missions *Speck Oppression *Specter Knight *Spectromancer: Gamer's Pack *Spectromancer: Gathering of Power *Spellstone *Spewer *Splitter *Splitter Pals *The Splitting *The Splitting: Chapter 2 *Sproing! *Sprout *Star Claws *Starcom *Starfighter: Disputed Galaxy *Starlight 2 *Starlight Xmas *StarShine *Stealth Hunter 2 *SteamBirds *Steampunk Tower *Stellar Squad *Stick Arena: Ballistick *Sticky Ninja Academy *Storm the House 3 *StormWinds 1.5 *StormWinds: The Lost Campaigns *Strand *Straw Hat Samurai *Streamline *Strike Force Heroes *Strike Force Heroes 2 *StrikeForce Kitty *Strikeforce Kitty 2 *String Theory *String Theory 2 *Stunt Crazy *Sugar, sugar *Sugar, sugar 2 *Sugar, sugar 3 *Sugar, Sugar, the Christmas special *Super Adventure Pals *Super Crazy Guitar Maniac Deluxe 2 *Super Crazy Guitar Maniac Deluxe 3 *Super Duck Punch! *Super Energy Apocalypse : RECYCLED! *SUPOERHOTline Miami Deluxe *Super Samurai Sweeper *Super Stacker *Super Stacker 2 *Super Villainy *Survival Lab *Sushi Cat *Sushi Cat 2 *Sushi Cat The Honeymoon *Sword and Spoon *Swords and Souls *Swords & Potions *Swords & Potions 2 *Sydney Shark *Symbiosis *Symbiosis: Greenland *Synapsis *Synapsis 2 *Tactical Assassin 2 *Tactics 100 Live *Take a Walk *Takeover *Take Something Literally *Talesworth Adventure Ep. 1 *Talesworth Adventure: The Lost Artifacts *Talesworth Arena: Death Watch *Tangerine Panic! *Tankblitz Zero *Tarnation *TDP4 Team Battle *Tentacle Wars. The Purple Menace *Terrascape *Tesla8 *Tesla Defense *That Pokeyman Thing Your Grandkids Are Into *Theme Hotel *There is no game *They Took Our Candy *Thing-Thing 2 *Thing-Thing 3 *Thing-Thing 4 *Thing-Thing Arena 2 *Thing-Thing Arena 3 *This is not a minimalist game *This is the Only Level *This is the Only Level 3 *This is the Only Level TOO *The Tickler *'Til Cows Tear Us Apart *Time Kufc *Time World *Tinysasters 2: rise of the nexus *Top Defense *Topsy Turvy *Toss the Turtle *Tower Keepers *Tower of Greed *Town of Fears *Toxers *The Trader of Stories *Trader of Stories - Chapter 1 *Transmission *Trap Master *Treadmillasaurus Rex *Treasure of Cutlass Reef *Triangles *Trigger Knight *Tripod Attack *Turbo Golf *Turbo Town *Turkey Fling *Two Rooms *Typing Ninja Hunter *Tyrant *Tyrant Unleashed *Ubooly & Friends *Ultimate Assassin 2 *Ultimate Assassin 3 *Ultimate Assassin 3: Level Pack *Ultimate Crab Battle *Ultimate Santa Battle *Understanding Games: Episode 1 *Understanding Games: Episode 2 *Understanding Games: Episode 3 *Understanding Games: Episode 4 *Unpuzzle *UpBot Goes Up *UPGRADE COMPLETE! *Upgrade Complete 2 *Use Boxmen *Utopian Mining *The Valley Rule *Valthirian Arc *Valthirian Arc 2 *Vampire Physics *Vector Conflict: The Siege *Vector Runner *Vector Stunt *Versus Umbra *Vertical Drop Heroes *Vertigo: Gravity Llama *Villainous *Viricide *(Visible) III *The Visitor *The Visitor: Massacre at Camp Happy *The Visitor Returns *Vorp! *Vortex Point 8 *Vox Populi, Vox Dei(a werewolf thriller) *VVVVVV Demo *Wake the Royalty *Wake Up the Box *Wake Up the Box 2 *Wake Up the Box 3 *Wake Up the Box 4 *Wake Up the Box 5 *Warbears *Warbears Adventures : An A.R. X-Mas *Warfare: 1917 *Warfare 1944 *WarLight *Warlords: Call to Arms *Warlords: Heroes *War of Omens *Wartune *Wasted Youth, Part 1 *We Become What We Behold *Wentworth *WereBox 2 *WetDike *What's inside the box? *Where is cat? *Whiteboard Tower Defense *WhiteboardWar: ChopRaider *William and Sly *William and Sly 2 *Wings of Genesis *Wish Upon a Star *Witch Hunt *Wizard's Run *Wonderputt *Wondrous Lands *Wooden Path *Words and Physics *Words Warriors *World's End Chapter 1 *World's End Chapter 2 *World's End Chapter 3 *Wrestle Jump *W-Zone *XenoSquad *yellow *You Are The Road - Molyjam 2012 *You Find Yourself In A Room *You Have To Burn The Rope *Yu-Gi-Oh! BAM *Zak *Zenge: Starborn *Zening *Zeus Age *Zilch *Zombie And Juliet *Zombie Minesweeper *Zombies, Inc. *Zombie Society - Dead Detective *Zombies Took My Daughter! *Zombo Buster Rising *Zombotron *Zombotron 2 *Zombotron 2: Time Machine *Zomgies 2 *Z-Rox *ZS Dead Detective - Brain Drain *ZS Dead Detective - Walls can Bleed *ZunderFury Category:Maintenance